In a related art, a current output digital-to-analog (D/A) conversion circuit is known. The D/A conversion circuit includes a plurality of current sources that supply currents weighted depending on binary codes and switch circuits coupled to the current sources. The D/A conversion circuit turns on and off each of the switch circuits according to digital input signals to output a current corresponding to the digital input signals. One example of such a D/A conversion circuit is disclosed in Tao Chen and Georges G. E. Gielen, “A 14-bit 200-MHz Current-Steering DAC With Switching-Sequence Post-Adjustment Calibration”, IEEE JOURNAL OF SOLID-STATE CIRCUITS, VOL. 42, NO. 11, NOVEMBER 2007.